


Love and Support

by iantowuv



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: Tommy gets attacked by a hoodlum, The Arrow saves him though a little late. Tommy confess his feelings about Oliver to The Arrow. How will Oliver deal with them?





	

  
How could he express such feelings, words and emotions he held onto for such a time. Tommy was taken on a roller coaster of feelings. First he suppressed all feelings of Oliver burying them, because Oliver would never be interested. Then grieving and mourning for Oliver when he was lost at sea. he nearly went insane not able to share how much he loved him. Now, now he got a second chance to tell Oliver his feelings.

He imagined walking up to him, and Oliver would smile and put his hands out for a hug. He would push more and brush his lips on Oliver's and it would be good. But atlas all that was imagination fantasy that he played every time he saw Oliver. Now this was more often, because he was working for Oliver and living with a new life style. Having to earn a wage made him care about his spending so much more now. He became more sulky about his  
situation, if he let Oliver know how he felt he would be disgusted and fire Tommy. He literally couldn't afford that now.

He closed up the bar and was getting to walk to his bus stop. Oliver insisted on getting him a company car, but he had so much pride. He locked up the place and walked down the twist and turns of the warehouses, he never dreamed he'd be walking down the Glades at night. let alone dreamed of working in the Glades.

He could see his breath in the cold, but he didn't see the large man about to bump into him.  
"Isn't this the wrong part of town for you to be in?"  
"Hey just getting off work man, i don't want no trouble."  
"Nah you just got some trouble." The larger man grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall.

Tommy moaned from the impact, he pushed against his attacker as much as possible. The punches started swinging, each hit elicited a moan of pain.

Tommy could taste blood, blood and spit. As he was about to lose consciousness his attacker dropped him, he could hear someone else getting hurt. Man I hope he dosent come back for me, he thought before he fell over.  
When he opened his eyes again he saw a green hooded figure standing over him.  
"Fuck... Man please don't kill me, I haven't even done anything."  
"I know you didn't do anything. I'm not gonna hurt you you're."  
"Oh man am I dying.. Damn I'm dying." Tommy was delusional.  
"Listen your not dyin.."  
"Oliver.. Oh god Oliver." Under the hood Oliver cringed, did Tommy know?  
"What about Oliver, whose Oliver."  
"You gotta do this for me please..give me your word." Tommy cried.  
Browse Just In Community Forum  
" your not dying...oh okay what is it."  
"Tell Oliver Queen I love him since we were kids, since forever. I know it'll make him sick but...ahh oh god I love  
him." Oliver nearly dropped Tommy, he knew they were close but had no idea Tommy was into him like that.  
"Yeah ill tell him."  
"Promise?..." Tommy said garnering as the strength he had left to pull the hooded man carrying him closer before  
collapsing.  
Tommy did in fact not die, but was found by staff outside the hospital laying on a gurney. When he came around he found Oliver standing over his bed.  
"Tommy I'm so sorry dude I should been there."  
"No Oliver I'm a big boy I can take care of myself, most of the time." Realizing that he was in a hospital bed.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but I need to get 's statement." Quentin Lance appeared out of no where.  
"Detective Lance not that I'm not glad you're on Tommy's case but is this really your department?" Oliver asked  
shielding Tommy a bit.  
"Oliver it's okay It's because The Hood saved me. ill talk to you detective Lance."  
"I'm gonna go get you some water call me if you need me." Oliver left glaring at Quentin. He closed the door  
behind him, turning back to make eye contact with Tommy.  
"He your boyfriend now or something?"  
"What? You know he's been with both of your daughters."  
"Yeah don't remind me."  
"So this hood he do anything else after he beat up your attacker." Tommy bit his lip, thinking back what he had  
told The Hood about Oliver. He decided still it was none of the detectives business.  
"No I simply passed out." Tommy said  
Oliver Queen had secrets, his whole family had secrets. But this one Tommy was holding was big, it's not that he had something against gay men. He'd known a few guys who were into guys, some even blurted out the words.

Before he would clown his way out, he didn't have a connection with them though. This was Tommy, his friend almost brother, his Tommy. The door to his room opened a moment later, Quentin Lance closed the door after.  
He walked up to Oliver.

  
"Listen Queen I can't tell you not be around Tommy, but for his sake cut ties with him. People around you get hurt." Oliver knew he was right and watched him exit.  
Tommy stared at the ceiling for a bit. He could hear the clock tick by, and he thought how silly it was for him to ask The Hood to be Cupid. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Oliver returning.  
"He wasn't so bad, detective Quentin had a touch about him"  
"Yeah, Tommy can we talk."  
"Sure Oliver..about what?"  
"The Hood umm he came by after he dropped you off"  
"Fuck, damn it... Please please don't hate me." Tommy began to cry and wiping away tears.  
"Shhh, hey let me finish." Oliver sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Tommy head and placing it on his  
shoulders.

"He told me you loved me, and I love you too. But not in the same way."  
"But..so you don't hate me?" Tommy pulled away looking Oliver in the face.  
"No, no I don't I could never hate you. In fact as soon as you get out I'm gonna find you a man." Oliver blurted out not exactly sure how'd he help do that, but it seemed the fitting thing to do. Tommy only had to stay at the hospital overnight, Oliver was the one to pick him up the next day.

With a cracked rib, and a few scrapes he walked out with only a little pain. The drive was mostly quiet, neither man knew what to  
say. It wasn't until Oliver pulled up in front of Tommy apartment that one of them said something.

"Is it going to be weird from now on that you know?" Tommy said.  
"No no Tommy it's not, it's going to be cool."  
"We haven't talked since you picked me up."  
"Okay so today was weird, will still do the same things as before bars and clubs. Just you know ill just bring you guys." Oliver realized how offensive he was being, and how awkward he was to. Oliver had never felt so uncool as he did now.

After Tommy recovered Oliver maintained a level combination of being supportive and awkward. While he was working Oliver would bring over guys to introduce to Tommy. It wasn't once in a while it was almost like there  
was a list he was working through.

"Oliver can we talk?" Tommy said in an annoyed tone.  
"Yeah, sure bud what's up?" Oliver said smiling putting an arm around Tommy, which he quickly pushed off.  
Oliver was shocked.  
"Dude?"  
"Oliver! what's up is you. Thanks for being supportive and all but I don't need you to carry the rainbow flag for me."  
"Oh, I get it are you not into the guys I'm getting you? You want them a bit bigger?" Oliver winked.

  
"OH my god, are you serious? Oliver I love you, you love me but not in that way. I get it! but enough of this"

  
"I love you, in the same way." Oliver said almost robotically.  
"Yes you love me...you love me in the same way?" Tommy head tilted.  
"Tommy after you told me, I sort of realized that I loved you. But what Detective Lance said. It made me think, that if I really loved you I'd have to protect you. The only way to do that was find you a guy, someone else who could love you"  
" Shh don't, just don't" The dark haired man leaned in and pressed his lips against the other mans. He separated  
and took a breath. Oliver was silent.  
"Do we understand each other now?"  
Oliver nodded quietly and sealed their understanding with a kiss


End file.
